Titanfall: Paragon Prime
by ClaytonEARTHBOUND
Summary: Set 1 week after the events of Titanfall 2. 18 year old Maximus Clayton Dossier, an in-training Pilot rifleman; is assigned to the 5th Titan Corps. And is apart of a prototype Titan project known as, "Project Paragon". He's given his first Titan, and can't wait for what lies ahead for him.


CHAPTER 1: PARAGON-CLASS

 **Location - Harmony Airspace**

 **Date - 8.14.2320  
**

 **1 week after the Battle of Typhon...**

 **Warship, MCS Goliath...**

* * *

Computer AI: Accessing files. Please, standby...

As the computer screen races through files of Militia personnel, Commander Briggs looks over the "geek's" shoulder. Crossing her arms and pacing back and forth.

Briggs: How long is this gonna take Tucker? I got shit to do.

Tucker: Almost there, ma'am... Ah, here we go.

Computer AI: Accessing file of... In-training Titan Pilot, Rifleman, Sergeant Major, Maximus Clayton Dossier, of the 7th Elite Spec-Ops Regiment, Primary, Hemlok BF-R with Variable Zoom sight, extended magazine, +10 rounds, Secondary, Smart Pistol MK5, with Data Knife, Date of birth, CLASSIFIED, Place of birth, CLASSIFIED, Service record, CLASSIFIED, Height, 6'4", Weight, 250lbs, Blood Type, CLASSIFIED.

Tucker: Huh, even his blood type is classifi-

Briggs: *Puts finger on her ear* Davis, I need an ETA on that transport.

Davis: (Radio) On it, ma'am.

Briggs: And for fuck sake, someone tell me where Cooper is!

* * *

As Cooper lies still in his bunk, lost in thought. He starts thinking about when the techs said, "For some reason you still got remnants of your neural link with BT still in that helmet of yours. That's probably why you're still having trouble linking with your newly assigned Titan." Cooper turned his head. Looking at his helmet. As he goes to sit up, he hears faint clamping of boots getting louder and louder. He stands up grabbing his helmet as the door slides open.

Davis: Coop, c'mon. Timed to get reassigned. *Puts finger on his ear* Commander Briggs, transport arriving in 3 minutes.

Briggs: (Radio) Copy that. Got Cooper?

Davis: Affirmative, ma'am.

Briggs: (Radio) Alright. Get'em to Hangar Bay 7, for reassignment. I'll meet you there. Briggs, out.

As Cooper walks out the door and heads toward the hangar with Davis following behind, he turns to Davis. Giving him a weird look in the process.

Cooper: So what's going on? Why am I being reassigned?

Davis: Well, to answer your first question, you're being assigned to Project Paragon. Why? Pfft, I have no fucking clue. Just don't forget about us, Coop. Alright?

Cooper: Trust me. We'll see each other again. *Fist-bumps Davis*

Davis: Catch-ya on the flip-side, Cooper.

As Davis heads in the other direction, Cooper smiles. He hesitates to enter the Hangar Bay, but does so anyways. He sees that Briggs is there waiting for him. He has allot of questions on his mind.

* * *

Pilot: MCS Goliath, this is Merlin 7-2, requesting permission to board Hangar Bay 7, over.

HB7 Chief: Uh, roger Merlin 7-2. Permission granted, welcome aboard.

Panek: Doss. Doss!

Dossier: *Groan* ...What?...

Panek: Wake up, ya kuk.

Dossier: ...Alright... *Rubs his eyes* Where are we?...

Panek: Dummkopf! [Idiot in German]

Dossier: *Shoots him a look* Settle down, Corporal.

Panek: Sorry, sir. We're here. The MCS Goliath. This ship is a beast. A force a nature.

Dossier: She is somethin' else. I'll give you that. So, who're you getting assigned to?

Panek: Lemme see. *Checks data-pad* The 3rd Militia Force Recon Battalion. Lucky me. Not as lucky as you though, "Pilot".

Dossier: Ha... Ha... Funny. Seems like yesterday we both just enlisted, huh?

Panek: Yep. But you're gonna be a Pilot, Doss.

Dossier: I'm well aware, Alex.

Panek: How does it feel, "Pilot"?

Dossier: *Chuckles* Feels pretty good. " _For the most part..._ "

Panek: Nervous?

Dossier: Nah, excited. Hey... Rumor has it... *Looks back and forth, then whispers* The 3rd is first to get boots on the ground on every new planet.

Panek: Bullshit, c'mon.

Dossier: I'm serious! I swear! And besides, the IMC never really sets foot on new worlds. You'll be fine. The 3rd, "Leads the Way". It's their motto, ya'know?

Panek: Yeah, for combat maybe. Not... Fuckin' just, ol' recon missions Doss. Were there isn't a threat at all. Now that you say it... I'm startin' think there all about gettin' in there before anyone else. I'm nervous as a whore in church! Fuck!

Dossier: Calm down. This is what you trained for right?

Panek: *Deep breath* Yeah... Yeah, it is.

Dossier: You'll be fine Alex. I got your back, man. Just remember our first mission with the 7th. I got you.

Panek: Yeah... Thanks, Max.

Pilot: Touchdown in 20, standby...

" _Here we go._ ", Max thought to himself.


End file.
